CHANGE OF LIFE a time to grieve three
by GStales
Summary: Third story of the Change of life series.
1. Chapter 1

A Time to Grieve

One

The Dillon Ranch on Silver Creek - the morning after the wedding.

It was hours later, closer to dawn that he awoke and remembered the mare still hitched to the front porch rail. He rolled over on his side and gave some thought to easing his conscience and tending to the animal.

The first light of day cast a rosy glow in the room and he took that opportunity to study his sleeping bride. A smile gradually crossed his face as he remembered with some pride his endurance the night before, "I did give her a wedding night to remember, by golly." He thought as his smile grew into a soft chuckle, it had been a night he wouldn't be likely to forget either.

Ever so slowly, he raised himself from the quilted floor, his muscles were stiff and cramped and the thought came to him that he wasn't as young as he used to be. Considering that, his wedding night performance and subsequent encores were all the more remarkable. He took one of the blankets from the dresser and covered his wife with great tenderness.

He found his pants with the long johns still inside them lying in a heap on the floor. He smiled again, in an effort to be shed of them in last night's frenzy; he had taken off both pants and long johns at once. He left the underwear on the floor and pulled on only the pants. His shirt was still buttoned from the day before and he hastily pulled it over his head, and then tugged on his boots and left the room shutting the door quietly behind him.

Standing on his front porch he let the crisp morning air invigorate him. It promised to be a glorious day and he took a moment just to appreciate the world coming to life around him. He couldn't remember ever being happier than he was at that very moment. The mare interrupted his reverie with an impatient nicker.

"Hang on Lily Belle, there's enough of me to go around for all the females in the Dillon household," he said as he led the mare to the barn. Opening the doors he inhaled the familiar smells of hay, leather and horse manure, he found a match and lit the lantern, bringing sudden light to the barn. There in the center of the building was the brass bed. He laughed out loud at the sight of it, spooking the mare. He couldn't help but feel grateful to Bent and Burke; their little joke had added an extra measure of sweetness to the wedding night. With the mare bedded down he headed back to the house with the hopes of kissing his wife good morning.

**GS GS GS**

She lay on the quilt with pillows plumped behind her and a blanket barely covering her breasts watching him shave, there was something innately intimate in observing this purely male function. Striped to the waist as he was, she could watch the simple play of one muscle against the next as he raised and lowered his arms in performance of the chore. She felt a renewed appreciation for the male form. He caught her eyes in the mirror and smiled. Much to her own surprise Kitty returned his smile with a blush.

**GS GS GS**

The table at the corner of the front porch had been dressed for the occasion with a red-checkered cloth. Wild flowers left over from the wedding served as a centerpiece. Kitty had prepared that first breakfast with loving hands and now they sat together cocooned in the warmth of the wedding night's intimacies. She wore a simple cotton dress of blue, with her long hair pulled back and held in place by the pair of ivory combs Matt had given her for her last birthday. There was no powder or rouge to hide her face from his. Her freckles showed through making her look years younger and much more vulnerable. He thought she'd never looked prettier. As they ate their meal they shared remembrances of the day before, so much of it seemed to pass in a blur and they were eager to fill in the missing pieces of each other's wedding day puzzle.

"Miss Pry's cake was wonderful," Kitty mused and then chuckled as she added, "I thought she would swoon when you asked her to dance."

"She's not a bad dancer, "he replied taking a bite of toast, "for an old bat."

"Matt!" She scolded, gently swatting his arm.

He laughed; he seemed to be doing a lot of that lately, "It sure was nice to see so many old faces. Did you get a chance to talk with Thad and Sara?" he asked.

"Just for a bit, you know they're planning on leaving town pretty quick, maybe we could have them over for dinner before they go."

He raised his eyebrows in answer, "You up to that?" he asked.

"Oh Matt, Thad and Sara are like family, and I'd love to show off our home."

It was true Matt thought, Thad Greenwood had come to Dodge, a young man seeking to avenge his father's death, instead he'd stayed and become a lawman. He had been especially close to Matt and Doc. Dillon had taught him about the law, but Doc had taught him about life. Thad had fallen hopelessly in love with Sara; he had accepted a job with the U.S. Marshal's Service, which involved traveling to wherever he was needed. Thad asked Sara to his wife and come with him, but when Sara became pregnant a year later, Thad had sent her home to Dodge and the only family they had left for her confinement. Sara lived with Kitty the last three months of her pregnancy and Doc delivered their son. The bond had remained strong over the years, and their visits as frequent as possible.

Kitty's eyes danced with excitement, "It can be a party Matt, Chester and Quint are still in town, Doc, Newly, Festus …" she started counting off the guest list on her fingers.

He smiled at her eagerness. The sound of approaching riders cut their conversation short. Bent Dillard and Nathan Burke pulled their horses to a stop, dismounted and tied up to the porch railing.

"Thought you might be needing some help with furniture moving Marshal…" Bent said barely able to conceal his mirth.

Burke elbowed his companion adding, "Yeah, you know how it is with wives always wanting to rearrange things, chairs, tables and … BEDS!" At the mention of the word bed, both men burst out laughing, tears streamed from their eyes as they held onto the rail to keep from falling over.

Matt slowly rose to his full height, towering over the two men and said in an even voice, "You know a lot about wives, do you Burke?"

Kitty brought her lace hanky to her mouth in an effort to hide and contain her own giggles as she watched the two men shrink under Matt's watch.

Bent stammered a nervous response, "Ah, w-well w-we'll just take a l- look in the barn and see if anything needs m-moving."

The lawman narrowed steel blue eyes at them, "You do that." He said.

Like a pair of scared jackrabbits, the two backed up before turning heel and running stumble toed in the direction of the outbuildings. At that, Kitty let loose her giggles, laughing helplessly at the sight.

"I don't think I'll let on to them that their little prank ended up in one helluva picnic." The humor was in his eyes, but something else too was causing them to burn bright at the memory.

It was later that morning that he told her he'd be away for a while; he had something he had to attend to. She watched him ride off, feeling a little disappointed he would leave her alone on the first day of their honeymoon. There was plenty to keep her busy while he was gone, wedding presents to be put away and thank you notes to write, but still the longer he was gone the more annoyed she began to feel.

Close to two hours later he came up behind her in the kitchen where she was washing glassware they'd received as wedding gifts. "I've got a surprise for you." He whispered in her ear, making her jump and nearly drop the goblet in her hand. She turned to him with the beginnings of a frown on her face.

"Come on, Mrs. Dillon." He encouraged taking her hand and pulling her through the kitchen door to the back porch.

"Where are we going?" she asked, but then she saw. They were moving in the direction of Silver Creek, which ran through their property, about 100 yards from the back of the ranch house. He led her down the path to where the trees gave way to the grassy bank, and there obscured from view he had laid out a picnic. "Bessie packed the picnic basket. I had to go over to the Roniger's to pick it up." he told her, explaining his absence, "There's champagne chilling in the stream, and fishing poles if you want them." The sight of the quilt on the grass brought a smile to her lips. He sat down and offered up his hand to her. "Come on, sit by me." She took his hand and let him pull her down.

Early fall was taking hold of the trees, quaking aspen were just beginning to show the gold which would cloak their color in a few short weeks. A tall maple bore a flame of reds and oranges amidst the summer greens. The creek was alive with jumping fish and water bugs, dragon flies and a small flock of ducks taking an afternoon break on the rippling water. Just looking at it all brought such peace and calm to Kitty that she knew she had truly come home.

Together they munched on the delicacies from Bessie's kitchen and sipped the sparkling wine, no words were needed for the one to enjoy the other's company.

After a while she asked, "Tell me about the ranch Matt."

"Well," he began, his eyes set off in the distance as if he could see what he was about to describe. "Next week we get our first shipment of cattle, about 100 head, a mixed herd, we'll be branding them and then turning them out to open range."

"What's our brand going to be?" she asked.

"I've been giving that some thought." He said, as he ran his hand lightly up and down her arm, "what would you think of the MK brand?"

"Sounds good to me." She said, but then wondered, "What will it look like?"

A boyish grin brought warmth to his eyes; gently he pushed her back on the blanket and moved over her with his arms braced on either side. Moving in for a kiss he said, "I was thinking of something like the M inside of the K."

She giggled, "Oh my, Mr. Dillon, I think you'll have to show me how that works."

And he did.


	2. Chapter 2

Two

Matt Dillon liked being married! "Of course," he thought, "this was only his third day on the job." He considered this as he rode into Dodge the next morning. It wasn't just the easy access to the woman he loved; it was more the idea that he was truly united with her, and this surprised him. It had never occurred to him that the simple words of "I do" could make him care about her more than he already did. He had fought long and hard the idea of committing himself to her, but now that he had, it was with total heart and soul.

His first stop was at the blacksmith's shop to discuss the **MK** brand. He ordered enough branding irons to see them through their first shipment of cattle. He visited his office, but found it empty so he searched out his friends in the next most likely spot. He found Festus, Doc and Newly along with Chester and Quint sharing an early morning coffee at the Long Branch.

"Honeymoon can't be over already?" Doc asked when he saw Dillon.

Pulling a chair over from a neighboring table, Matt sat down, pushing his hat back on his head and poured himself a mug of coffee.

"I heard you and Kitty have been doing some furniture moving …" Doc chuckled.

"I thought you and Miss Kitty had everything set just where you wanted it Matthew? Seems like a mighty strange time to go achanging things." Festus added, elbowing Quint who was sitting at this side.

Doc took a drink of his coffee, then looked up and winked at the table, saying in a good loud voice, "Rumor has it; the bedroom was a little BARE for the wedding night," bringing laughter from the entire barroom.

"Are you about finished?" Matt asked, his patience wearing thin on the bed subject, it seemed the entire town was in on the joke, "because if you are, Kitty asked me to invite you to dinner tomorrow night."

**GS GS GS**

"Hold it right there pilgrim, one more step and you're a dead man." There was no doubting the voice coming from Ma Smalley's front porch meant business, even though the words came out with a slight lisp. Dillon stopped in his tracks, and raised his arms cautiously over his head.

"I got business with your Pa, Lawman, I mean no harm." Matt stated, his arms held high, and grin barely disguised.

"Okay then, but remember I got my gun on you," the voice cautioned and then suddenly changed, the play acting over, "Hi Marshal Dillon." Seven year old Christopher Greenwood was a special friend of Matt Dillon's and the Marshal leaned down to rumple the little boy's brown hair and smile into his freckled face.

"You been in a fight with some desperado, Lawman, looks like you lost a couple of front teeth?" Matt asked, referring to the gap in Christopher's smile.

Puffing out his chest a little, the little boy stated, "Yup, they was some mean ones, but I tamed 'em down."

"I know the type." Dillon sympathized. "Are your folks around?"

"Sure." He replied and led him down the hall to the bedroom occupied by Thad and his wife Sara. Loud voices could be heard from inside the room that made Dillon want to turn and make a fast exit, but the eager face on the little boy made his stay.

"I don't see why we have to pack up and move again, Thad. Can't you see that Christopher and I need a place to call home for longer than six months at a time?"

"Sara, I'm sorry, but I'm a lawman and I've gotta go where they send me, you know that. That's just the way it is."

The argument sounded all too familiar to Dillon. He rapped loudly on the door. Within seconds Sara Greenwood was answering it. Her face was slightly flushed from the heat of the argument, her pretty features set rigid in an effort to hide the emotions she was feeling.

"Well, Matt, come in," she turned toward her husband who was standing with his back to them facing the window. "We have company Thad."

"Ah, if I came at a bad time, I can come back later," Matt offered uneasily.

Extending his hand Thad walked over to Matt, "Just discussing our move to Colorado, it seems Sara isn't as enthusiastic as I am."

Her features had softened and she walked over to Thad, looping her arm in his and smiling up at his handsome face, "I guess it's only natural for a lawman's wife to sometimes wish for the impossible. Her smile was bittersweet when she turned it to Dillon, "Can I get you a cup of coffee? Ma always has a pot brewing on the kitchen stove."

"Oh no thanks Sara, I just stopped over to invite your family to dinner at our place tomorrow night."

The young mother beamed, "How kind, I'd love a chance to see more of Kitty before we move on, but isn't that taking on a lot, so soon after the wedding and all."

His smile held admiration and love, "Mrs. Dillon is a woman of amazing energy."

**GS GS GS**

The bride had scrubbed and polished a house that already gleamed with cleanliness. As her first official function as Mrs. Matt Dillon she wanted everything to be perfect. She'd added three extra leaves to the dining table. It would accommodate ten people easily, even with three of the men standing well over six feet tall. She spent some time going over her menu; knowing she'd have to take into consideration the large appetites of a predominately male group.

She prepared sweet dough for the rolls she would serve, she washed and ironed her fine linen tablecloth and napkins and polished silver. It was going on midnight and she was still fussing. Coming up behind her Matt wrapped his arms around her waist. "Miss Kitty, it's time for bed," he whispered firmly in her ear. "You need your sleep, and you've had precious little of it this last week." She twisted in his arms to enjoy the full impact of his embrace. Though he wouldn't admit it, he was more than a little concerned about her. She had always been so strong, that he sometimes forgot that her illness had robbed her of her natural strength and vitality. An intense sense of protectiveness came over him as he walked her to their room.

**GS GS GS**

Sara Greenwood loved every inch of the Dillon Ranch, she `oohed," and "ahhed," as Kitty took her on a tour of the newlywed's home. "Oh Kitty do you think I'll ever have a real home?" She asked wistfully.

"This was a long time coming for us, twenty-one years in fact." Kitty reminded her.

"I guess I'm just being selfish, I have a wonderful husband whom I love and a beautiful son that any woman would be proud of…" She looked up to Kitty, "Why is it we are never satisfied with our lives?"

Kitty put an arm around Sara and gave her a hug, "It's just human nature … don't be so hard on yourself."

The front door opened and shut with a bang as Christopher came running into the house and across Kitty's immaculate front parlor with its freshly polished and waxed wood floors topped by an exquisite Persian carpet.

"Mama, they got a huge river in the back. Marshal says it's got all kinds of fish in it. It's called Silver Creek, he said I could come fishing anytime I want, he said we could go fishing tomorrow, if you say its okay, so can I come, please, please please…."

"Whoa," Sara ordered, "in the first place it is `may I' not `can I'." Looking down she saw her son's shoes covered in mud and the dirty trail from the door to where he stood. "Christopher Thaddeus look what you've done!" She reprimanded. The boy was crestfallen, and Kitty's heart broke a little at his disappointment.

With his head pointed in the direction of his feet he apologized, "I'm sorry Miss Kitty, I didn't mean to make a mess."

Sara shook her head at him in exasperation, "You never MEAN to Christopher, but you sure do it often enough!" she scolded.

Kitty tucked a finger under his fallen chin so that he could see the kindly smile on her face. "It's only mud, it will clean up just fine, now, this is a party, and we're not going to let a little dirt make a mess of things are we?" With a wink, she continued, "I think fishing tomorrow is a great idea, what do you think Sara?"

Glancing from one to the other she finally smiled too, "I guess I know when I'm licked. Fishing it is!"

"Good, now, you go get washed up because I'm going to serve dinner in just a few minutes."

"What can I do to help?" Sara offered.

"See if you can round up the men and have them ready to go to the table in about ten minutes. That is all the help I need."

"Consider it done." Sara replied.

**GS GS GS**

Steam from boiling vegetables had fogged up the kitchen windows and the heat from the cook stove had turned the small room into a furnace. She wiped the sweat from her forehead with the back of her hand before bending down to take the roast from the oven. It was while she was bent over that the world started to spin again. This wasn't the first time this had happened since the incident at Mr. Lathrop's store, but it was the worst. Leaving the oven door open with the roast still inside she backed up and grabbed for a nearby kitchen chair, sitting down just as the darkness closed in on her. Waves of nausea brought weakness to her limbs. She lowered her head to the table, thankful for its proximity. When her stomach seemed in her control and the threat of throwing up seemed resolved she opened  
her eyes. She hadn't had much to eat or drink that day and it occurred to her that might be the problem. There was a pitcher of buttermilk within her reach and Matt's coffee cup in front of her. Hastily she poured the cool liquid in the dirty mug, but the smell of the sour milk only added to her distress.

By this time her guests had finished their soup and were eagerly waiting for Kitty to bring in the main course. "Wonder what's keeping her?" Dillon said, glancing nervously at the kitchen door, "think I'll see if I can give her a hand."

She was still at the table, with her colorless face resting in her arms, "Kitty? What's wrong?"

She made a move to get up, but he held her down with a firm hand to her shoulder. "It was just too warm in here for me, I'm fine now."

"I'm getting Doc." He said, hearing nothing of her excuses.

"No please Matt, it'll spoil the whole night, honest, I'm fine." She smiled as proof and made a conscious effort to brighten her countenance.

He didn't like it, but he didn't want to completely spoil her night either. "You stay put and tell me what needs to be done."

Her eyes said thanks, "The roast needs to be taken from the oven and carved, there's the serving platter on the counter. The potatoes and vegetables are in the warming oven – all set to go."

Minutes later Dillon with the platter of meat in his hands and Kitty carrying a bowl of potatoes walked into the dining room. The lawman seated Kitty at the head of the table next to his place and went back to the kitchen to retrieve the rest of the food. If their guests noticed anything out of the ordinary they didn't voice their opinions - although Kitty did catch Doc studying her from time to time throughout the meal.

Aside from the incident in the kitchen the dinner party had been a success. Adams sipped at his glass of fine brandy, his stomach full of Kitty's excellent meal. He let his eyes wander around the room, enjoying the company of all these people who meant so much to him. Festus caught the look in the old man's eyes and chuckled, "Ol Doc, you look just like a ol' mama hen, when all her chicks has come home to roost."

It was a truth Doc Adams couldn't deny, he was a patriarch of this brood and his family was all together. Whenever he felt a pain that he wasn't like most men, with a wife and children all he needed to do was think of this group. This was his family. They squabbled and argued; they laughed and cried, they had shared the joy of Thad and Sara's marriage and now Matt and Kitty's. Together they had rejoiced at the birth of young Christopher. They had wept together at the loss of Newly's beloved Patricia and had comforted him through his grieving for Dr. Sam. They cared about each other, they loved each other, and after all wasn't that what a family was all about?

It had been a wonderful evening, full of memories and gentle humor. They said their goodnights and good byes to Quint and Chester, who would be leaving for home in the morning.

Chester elbowed Quint in the ribs and said with well intentioned humor, "Mr. Dillon, Miss Kitty, we'll all be back to celebrate the birth of your first born." Chester chuckled but the sad expression that crossed Kitty's lovely features wasn't lost on Quint Asper. He shook Matt's hand and kissed Kitty's cheek. "I recall something from the Good Book, not that I'm all that familiar with it, something about a season and a time for every purpose under heaven," He lowered his head for a moment trying to find the words to say what he felt, "I'd say this is your time to be happy, you deserve it."

There was something about her wistful smile that touched a nerve in his heart, "Thank you Quint." Asper glanced at Dillon and was surprised to see the same emotion showing in the eyes of the big lawman. It was Doc who stepped forward, "don't make strangers of yourselves, we'll expect to see both of you next spring."

"Now Doc…" Chester giggled, "That would be pretty fast working for Mr. Dillon and Miss Kitty, better make it in the summer."

With goodnight's echoed Doc's buggy with Festus driving and Chester and Quint riding along side was soon headed down the lane. The Greenwood's were the only guests left, Matt turned to the little boy and asked, "So Christopher can I count on you to do some fishing with me tomorrow?"

"Yes Sir, Marshal." He replied enthusiastically.

But Thad shook his head, turning to his wife, "Sara, this is their honeymoon, I think they deserve a little time alone."

"Oh Thad, don't be silly." Kitty interrupted, "I can't think of anything we'd like better than Chris joining us for some fishing, we'll all have a fish fry when we're through."

"Yup, and this time, the men will do the cooking." Matt volunteered.

The arrangements were made, Matt would pick the boy up in the morning, he would spend the day at the ranch and Thad and Sara would come by for the fish fry in the evening. With the plans set, they all said 'good night'.

Standing together on the front porch, Matt and Kitty watched as the last buggy disappeared into the darkness. Heaving a deep sigh, Kitty stretched her spine and then reached an arm around to rub her neck. "Here let me do that." Matt offered as his strong hands and fingers started kneading the knots in her shoulders. She closed her eyes and let her head relax. When she opened them again she was looking at the star filled sky.

"Did I ever tell you?" he paused, this was something he wanted to tell her, had in fact for a long time, but the words were hard to say.

"What?"

"When I'm out on the trail, tracking someone down, miles from home …" he paused again, too embarrassed by his emotions to continue.

"What Matt?" She coaxed.

"I lay awake looking up at the stars …" he was thankful for the cloak of darkness, "… thinking maybe you're looking up a those same stars … kinda makes me feel close to you."

His words took her completely by surprise, she thought of teasing him by saying something like, `you going soft on me Cowboy?' But she thought better of it; instead she sat down on the porch step, taking his hand to pull him down beside her. There, holding hands sitting side-by-side they gazed up into the sky. Each thankful for this night when they could do so together.


	3. Chapter 3

**Three**

Kitty made her weary way back to the dining room to stare at a table full of dirty dishes; the consequences of a dinner party for ten. Her shoulders sagged a might before she righted them again and began the task of clearing away the mess. Watching her from behind, Dillon frowned. He was worried; he should have insisted Kitty tell Doc about the episode in the kitchen.

Moving forward, he said, "Come on Red, this can wait till the morning, you're exhausted, and I want you in top shape for fishing tomorrow." He put his arm around her and they headed for their room. She had capitulated much too easily and that worried him as well, he decided then and there that she was going to take it easy for the rest of the honeymoon.

**GS GS GS**

A cool breeze fluttered the bedroom window curtains the next morning. The aroma of strong coffee and bacon drifted in from the kitchen along with the sounds of pots, pans and dishes being clanged, banged and washed. Kitty Russell Dillon yawned stretched and smiled. What a nice man she had married she thought. With only a slight sense of guilt she closed her eyes again and drifted back to a light sleep.

She awoke ten minutes later to find him looking at her from the doorway, her frilly white apron, hanging loosely from his neck. "I was hoping you'd be able to catch up on a little sleep." He said, coming in the room to sit on the bed beside her. He handed her his coffee cup and she took a sip.

"Thanks for doing the dishes."

"I figured it was the least I could do, since you did most of the work yesterday." He bent down and gave her a kiss on the cheek. With a mixture of humor and honesty he finished, "Just don't get used to it, I'll be going back to work soon, you know.

She raised an eyebrow, smiled and said, "Hmmm, a kiss to the cheek and talk of going back to work, I guess the honeymoon is over."

"Just postponed until you're rested, I'm going into town to get Christopher and I should be back in a couple hours. I want you to just take it easy until then."

"Are you telling me what to do Lawman?"

With a chuckle he said, "Yeah."

**GS GS GS**

Like any normal seven-year-old boy, Christopher Greenwood had a great curiosity in the world around him. The lush banks of Silver Creek were a perfect playground for such a child. There were holes to be poked at, rocks to be skipped and worms to be dug. Thad's busy life had never afforded him the opportunity to spend as much time with the boy as he'd have liked. As a result, Christopher's education in the art of fishing was sorely lacking. "Your Papa's one of the best fishermen I've ever known." Matt told him.

"Really?" Chris asked wide-eyed with surprise. "He's always too busy to take me fishin' he says maybe when I'm a lick older I can come with him when he goes after the bad'uns, then we can fish and hunt along the way."

"That sounds like a good plan. Here, let me show you how to bait that hook."

Watching the two of them together Kitty's memory traveled back to the time they'd spent with Jeb and Mary Walker's son, Matt. The heartbreak of the Walker's deaths seemed so real again and she crossed her arms to hold back a shiver. Christopher could have been Matt Walker; they could have been watching that beloved child growing up. The most painful of all memories crept into her consciousness; this could have been their child, the baby she had miscarried all those years ago.

If true love allows the union of heart and soul so that the thoughts of the one are shared with the other than that must surely be what happened then. For Matt turned around to look at her. His eyes, the same eyes that could look steely hard into the face of a killer were looking into hers with sadness of the remembered loss. It was in seeing his pain that she looked away, walking to the water's edge hoping the gentle flow of Silver Creek would ease the turmoil of her emotions.

A rare insight into the workings of the female mind came to him. The baby was something she never talked about but he knew this was what was bothering her now. He got to his feet and moved next to her. Side by side they stood together, he hoping his nearness could diminish her sorrow, she silently pleading for him to say the words to make the hurt go away. Taking her hand he squeezed it and said in a low voice, "Kitty not having a child of your own makes you no less a woman." The only acknowledgement she gave to his words was a tightening of the hold of his hand on hers. The connection was broken by Christopher's excited cries.

"I got a bite; I got a bite, Look Marshal, Miss Kitty… I got a bite." The little boy shouted breathlessly.

Pulling Kitty along with him Matt ran to Christopher coaching the boy along the way, "Easy now, work the line, slow, don't let him get away … okay, bring him in… that's it… that's it! By golly Christopher, that's a mighty fine catch." Ripe with the smell of fish, dirt and worms the little boy gleamed under the praise of the tough lawman.

"I reckon I take after my Papa, huh, Marshal?"

"I reckon you do son."

**GS GS GS**

As usual the stage had been late. Christopher fidgeted and tugged at his traveling suit, he looked like a sissy, and he hated the short pants. Across the street he saw some boys about his age shooting marbles and he wanted more than anything to join in the fun. But, he'd already been warned by his Mama several times to stay put. The men who worked for the stage line led the tired team away and positioned the fresh team in front of the coach. Chris moved just an inch or two for a better look.

"Christopher, you stay away from that horse trough." Sara warned him, before turning back to Kitty to continue their last minute conversation. "This will be our fifth move in six years Kitty, I guess I just long to put down some roots. Thad doesn't see it that way, he says he owes it to the badge, as long as there is a town that needs to be tamed, we had better be prepared to move.

Kitty nodded, "I guess I'm fortunate that Matt has been based here in Dodge City all these years."

"Mrs. Greenwood, you and the boy can get aboard now," the driver coaxed, in a hurry to get started again and knowing he'd have to make up for lost time.

She gave Kitty a hug, standing on tiptoe she gave Matt a quick peck to his cheek, "I thank you for all the attention you've given Christopher, he hates to leave here … he thinks the world of the two of you."

"Sara, we're family you know and, anytime you feel the need for roots you just come on back home to Dodge."

Christopher solemnly shook Matt's hand and hugged Kitty tightly around the waist. "Thanks for taking me fishing." He said.

"We'll do it again Chris." Matt promised him.

Turning to Thad Matt held out his hand, "Good luck in Colorado. Let us know when you get settled and Kitty and I will be up for a visit."

They waved as the stage drove down Front Street and headed west out of town, Kitty was still watching when Matt put a hand to her arm and urged. "Come on Kitty, even the dust has settled."

He had business back at the office, the honeymoon was just about over and Matt was starting to get the old itch back. With her husband occupied, Kitty drifted over to the Long Branch. The new proprietress had just moved into her old quarters and Kitty wanted to make sure she was getting settled in.

Sam's face broke into a wide grin as she entered the saloon, "Miss Kitty, it's mighty good to see you."

It had been less than a week since she had moved out, but it seemed like her time in the Long Branch had been part of a different lifetime. They sat down together and shared a cup of coffee just like in the `old days'. Hannah joined them and they talked business for a while. Kitty filled Hannah in on the intricacies of running the cattle town saloon. When Matt came by an hour later she said another round of good byes and they headed back to the ranch.

He noticed that night when she left the bed and he followed her to the porch. "Kitty, it's cold out here, come on back to bed." She shook her head and he saw she had been crying.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he led her to the porch swing and sat them both down. With his arm he pulled her closer. She felt warm and he clad only in his long johns was freezing. "That's a switch…" he thought. Out loud he said, "Kitty, talk to me, what's making you cry … is it something I said? Or did? Or didn't do?"

She was a jumble of emotions and she hadn't the least idea how to express them, she guessed this had something to do with being a new bride, and suspected the change of life was upon her.

"Tell me what's wrong." He encouraged again.

"Nothing and everything, does that make sense?"

"No," he replied, "but over the years I've learned there's no way I'm ever going to make complete sense out of you, and maybe that's one of the reasons why I love you."

She reached for his hand and sighed, "You're a good man, Matt Dillon."

Standing up he pulled her to her feet, "Come on back to bed woman, I'll show you just how good I am."


	4. Chapter 4

**Four**

They awoke to the sound of a rider. Pounding hoof beats growing louder and louder - hard echoes of boots stomping across the porch steps, and finally the banging at the kitchen door. Matt grabbed his pants pulling them on as he ran down the hall to the kitchen.

"Matthew, open up, we got bad trouble." Festus was shouting.

Throwing open the door, Dillon grabbed Hagen by the arms and pulled him into the room. Kitty had snatched her robe from a hook in the bedroom and followed Matt.

"We got word from Falls City that the stage never made it there, Newly sent a telegram to the relay stations along the way. Ol' Amos Strange at Owl Flat's said they come his way right on schedule, but that's the last anyone seen of 'em."

She was half asleep, and the news seemed incomprehensible, standing motionless, she tried to make some sense out of the deputy's words. The opposite was true of Dillon and he was catapulted into action.

"Festus go down to the barn and saddle my horse for me." Matt ordered, already heading to the bedroom to finish dressing. He called to her from their room, "Check my saddlebags, and stick some jerky and coffee in `em." He was back in the front room just as she was finishing with the saddlebags. At the door ready to go out, he hesitated and she ran to him. He talked to her from the badge, "Lock the doors. Don't let any one in; unless you know them, I'll get word to you as soon as I can."

Kitty Dillon was used to being alone, had lived alone most her life and was not given to being skittish and afraid, but all her doubts and uncertainties regarding her new life, seemed suddenly compounded. She had never felt as completely alone as she did that early morning in the ranch house. Waiting for the sun to come up, she sat at the kitchen table, drinking cup after cup of coffee while wondering about the fate of Thad's family. Undoubtedly the stage had run into some trouble, it wasn't unusual for an axel to break or a horse to come up lame. Of course she knew there were other man made calamities, which could befall a stage traveling across isolated territory, but she pushed those thoughts away and concentrated on the others.

Daybreak finally filtered through the eyelet lace curtains covering her kitchen windows. With the light, she dressed, arranged her hair, tidied the house, fed the chickens and did all the other little chores that might somehow fill her time until she heard some news. In those moments when her guard let down she'd think about what might have happened. Having been through the Owl Flats area; she remembered the territory as remote and desolate. It would get cold there at night this time of year and she began to worry about little Christopher should the stagecoach be stranded for long.

Noontime came but she wasn't hungry, how could she eat? There was no room for food, not with the terrible dread taking up residence in the pit of her stomach. Instead she sat down at the piano, seeking nourishment for her soul, which at the moment was starved.

Dinnertime, and still no word, she thought she would lose her mind if she had to wait any longer. She was on her way to the barn to hitch up the buggy when she saw a horse and rider outlined against the evening sky. Even from a distance the horse was daunting and the rider tall and equally remarkable and her heart skipped a beat as she realized the rider was Matt.

She dropped her lantern to the ground and ran down the lane to meet him; he pulled the horse to a stop beside her. Only a dim glow from the crescent moon gave light to his face but it was enough for her to read his heartache. "Oh no, Matt please no…"

He slid down from the saddle and turned to her, taking her by the shoulders the better to support her for the news he had to deliver. "There was a holdup, twelve miles from Owl Flats, the driver and the guards were killed. Sara has been wounded; Doc says it's real bad. Thad took a bullet to the chest, and Christopher saw it all, they didn't harm him, but he saw it all, and he was with Thad and Sara all last night and this morning trying to take care of them."

"Oh, my God!" she cried, "Where is he now, he should be here with us."

"He won't leave them; I thought maybe you could talk him into coming with you."

**GS GS GS**

Matt drove the buggy with Kitty sitting beside him and the buckskin tied to the back. The ride to town seemed to take forever and the climb up Doc's stairs an eternity. They opened the door to Doc's office to find Sara still on the operating table in the front room. Her life was slipping away. Christopher sat in a chair at her side clinging to her hand. He looked up when they came in but his face remained unchanged. Sara's eyes fluttered open, she recognized Kitty and beckoned her to come closer Leaning over Sara, Kitty strained to hear the words the young mother needed to say. "Take care … Christopher … my son … your son."

"Shhhh," Kitty soothed as she ran her hand over Sara's fevered brow. "Of course I'll take care of him as if he were my own until you and Thad are better."

Her lips moved in a silent `thank you.' A ghost of a smile lifted her lips. Turning to her son, she said in a weak but firm voice. "Go with Miss Kitty … mind her… remember … Mama … loves … you."

He shook his head and clung to his mother's arm with both of his hands, "No, no Mama. I want to stay with you. Please Mama ..."

Her eyes softened, and she closed them for a heartbeat, gathering strength to say good-bye. "I have … to go.., but I will be with you … in your heart … look for … me." She sighed and her eyes fluttered shut.

Hearing Matt and Kitty in the front room, Doc emerged from the infirmary room where he had been tending to Thad. The old man looked grim and he shook his head in answer to the questions they couldn't ask.

Biting back the emotion she was feeling, Kitty wrapped an arm around the little boy, "Come on Christopher, let's get you to the ranch, you can come back to visit in the morning." Gently she pulled him away from his mother, and took his hand in hers. As she led him out the door she glanced back to see Doc pulling the sheet over Sara Greenwood's beautiful face.

She wanted to say something to Christopher as she led him to the waiting buggy, but the lump in her throat wouldn't allow for words, so she squeezed his hand before boosting him up to the buggy seat. Together they waited for Matt to come out of Doc's, the only sound between them was an occasionally sniffle.

The wind had picked up and there was a chill in the air, Kitty wrapped her shawl around the both of them to keep them warm. It was ten minutes later that they looked up to see Matt leaving Doc's office with rifle in hand. It was then that it came to her; he would not be going back to the ranch with them. She hadn't noticed until then that Festus had Ruth and the buckskin ready for travel.

"I need to stop at the office before we head out." Matt told his deputy. He turned to walk over to the buggy, "Kitty, I want you and Christopher to spend the night at Ma Smaley's or at the Long Branch, I don't care which, but I don't want you driving out to the ranch alone."

She nodded, "Christopher knows Ma; we'll go there."

"That's fine. I'll have Louie put the horse up at the stable."

"When will we see you again?" She asked.

"I don't know … I'll be in touch. Chris, you take care of Miss Kitty for me, alright son?"

"Yes sir."

He turned and left leaving the two of them to get out of the buggy and walk down the street to the boarding house. Kitty and Christopher were at Ma's door when Matt rode past them, followed by Festus and Newly. His slight nod in her direction was the only good bye she received.

**GS GS GS**

She tucked the little boy in bed asking if he wanted to say his prayers, but he only shook his head. "What good would it do Miss Kitty?" he asked.

"Christopher, I don't know why God lets bad things happen, I only know that if we ask, he gives us the strength and courage to face what we have to face."

Nightmares seemed to plague his dreams that night. She made so many trips to his bedside from her connecting room that she decided to sleep in the chair next to his bed. Finally she pulled him on her lap and comforted him the best she could by saying, "It's only a bad dream, close your eyes and think happy thoughts."

"Miss Kitty, I don't have any happy thoughts left."

"I'll give you some of mine," she offered, cradling his head to her bosom. "One of my happiest thoughts is the day we all went fishing. Remember how blue the sky was, and how fresh and warm the breeze felt? Remember the fish you caught? My but he was a big one…" She talked on and on about that special afternoon until she realized he had fallen back to sleep. She held him in her arms the rest of the night and by morning his sleep was peaceful and natural. Carefully she placed him back in the bed, knowing it was going to be a difficult day for the child, she let him sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Five**

Years of baking had permeated Ma Smalley's kitchen with the aroma of apple pie and cinnamon, it was a comfortable room that had soothed many a travelers' weary heart. Now it was Kitty's heart that needed comfort, and Ma served hot tea and compassion, topped off with a heaping helping of good old common sense.

The kind old lady's tender heart was feeling the pain of this loss almost as deeply as Kitty for over the years she'd grown fond of the young Greenwood family during their frequent visits to Dodge City. "I just don't know how you're going to tell the boy. He loved his Mama so." Mrs. Smalley said with her back to Kitty as she kneaded and pounded the dough for the day's bread. Rays of morning sunshine streamed through the kitchen windows refusing to give in to the depression of the two women.

Another night without sleep had taken its toll on Kitty, and she took a deep drink of her tea before answering, "I don't know either, Ma, how do you tell a child that the most important person in his life is dead…"

It was then that they heard the gasp and turned to see the young Christopher standing in the doorway. How long he'd been there was unimportant, because it was obvious he had been there long enough to understand his mother was dead. His eyes opened wide with shock of that knowledge. "No." he said shaking his head vehemently, "no" and then ran from the room and out the front door of boarding house, slamming it was enough force to make the glasses in the cupboard rattle.

Kitty set her tea cup down and glanced at Ma before hurrying out of the house in search of him. Looking up and down the main street of Dodge City the little boy was nowhere to be found. She stopped in several stores and businesses, but everyone said they hadn't seen him. Finally she headed weary and heartsick up the stairs to Doc's office.

Opening the front door, she found him in the arms of the kindly old physician, his grief-stricken sobs filling the small room.

"I'm sorry, Christopher." She whispered.

He lifted his head to look at her; his red tear-rimmed eyes narrowed as if waiting for her to say this was only another bad dream. But she didn't, and he turned to bury his face against the old man. "Mama…" he whimpered, "I want my Mama…"

Later when the initial storm had passed Doc said to him, "I'd like you to sit with your Papa for a little while, would you do that son?"

He nodded and took Doc's hand as the two walked into the back room. He sat down on the chair next to the bed, and ran the back of his hand under his runny nose. Grabbing a clean hanky from her pocket, Kitty handed it to him. He took it, blew his nose and handed the soiled hanky back to her. It was in that simple act that she became his mother.

"We'll be right back." Doc said as he guided Kitty to the outer room, shutting the door behind him. Anger at the death and pain around them, caused him to lash out at Kitty; he lowered his voice and said, "Why in thunder did you let him find out like that?"

"I thought he was still sleeping, I was in the kitchen with Ma, trying to figure out how to tell him … I never thought he would hear." She hadn't given in to tears, but now they were dangerously close to the surface. She dug her nails into the palms of her hands in an effort to keep them at bay.

"I'm sorry Kitty, of course you didn't plan it that way …" he took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. He was used to sleepless nights, but this was hitting him hard; the exhaustion coming from both the physical lack of sleep and the emotional pain.

With a tremulous voice, she asked, "How is Thad?"

"Only a matter of time," he sighed, "Chest wounds are always bad, always seem prone to infection, not to mention pneumonia, seems he has both, he's not fighting either, somehow he knows Sara's gone."

"But Doc, surely he wants to live for Christopher?"

"I don't know Kitty, I don't think so … a man can't survive if you cut out his heart, Sara was his heart."

**GS GS GS**

A small private burial was held for Sara. Kitty and Christopher had picked a peaceful plot off by itself near the top of the hill. It seemed to offer the child a measure of comfort to choose his mother's final resting place. When the perfect spot was located, he looked up at Kitty and asked, "Can I plant some flowers for Mama, she liked flowers, she always said when she had a place of her own she wanted lots of pretty colored flowers."

She tousled his hair affectionately, "When spring comes, we'll plant the prettiest ones we can find, then she'll never be without flowers again."

The days of the next week set into a routine after that. Kitty moved into the boarding house with Christopher. Morning melted to night and back to morning again. In hindsight she supposed they ate and did all the other routine and normal things a person must do to exist, but all she could remember was they took care of Thad during the day and at night she slept in the chair holding the little boy ready to do battle with any nightmare that dared to interrupt his sleep.

By the end of the week the weather had changed, gray clouds hung in the sky, raindrops splattered against the window and the wind took to howling and moaning.

Christopher spent as much time with his father as Doc would allow, he talked nonstop in his sweet voice about all the things they would do when they reached Colorado.

"Papa," he would say, "I know you are sad about Mama, but I will give you some happy thoughts to help you get better. When we get to our new house we'll find a stream, just like Silver Creek and then I'll show you what a good fisherman I am. Marshal says I'm almost as good as you are. We'll have lots of fun." Sometimes his father would answer with a small smile or a squeeze to his hand. "I'll get a pony and then I can be your deputy and you can teach me how to be a lawman, just like Marshal teached you."

At the end of the day, Doc would come in to kneel beside the child, wrapping an arm around him. "Let's let your Papa rest now." Christopher would nod; give his father a kiss on the cheek. "I love you Papa." He would walk out of the room as if half dead himself, as though he were saving his emotional strength for his father and had nothing left to spare. His courage amazed all around him, and it seemed to Kitty that at least part of his prayers had been answered, for he'd found the strength to face what he had to.

During those times when Kitty took care of Thad, he would tell her that she and Matt must take care of his son now. In the beginning she said, "Oh Thad, don't talk like that, you'll get well." But toward the end she acknowledged the plea in his eyes and promised. "We will love Christopher as our own, and we will never let him forget you and Sara."

The fever gradually took ownership of his mind and when he spoke his words were directed to Sara, "I'm sorry I never gave you a real home and fancy dresses, I love you, you are my life."

Kitty would sooth him, "True love is more important than a grand home or fine clothes, Sara knew that, Thad, now you rest, just rest."

His passing came quietly in the morning one week after Sara's death His son was holding his hand and Doc and Kitty were at his side.

He was laid to rest next to his beloved Sara. Christopher stood between Doc and Kitty as a small group of bereaved friends said their farewell to Clayton Thaddeus Greenwood. The burial over, the mourners' turned to walk down the hill, but Kitty stopped Doc. "You and Chris go on ahead; I'll just be a moment." Doc nodded and Christopher looked at her questioningly but she offered no further explanation.

When Doc and Christopher were half way down the hill and out of listening range, Kitty spoke to the fresh mounds of dirt and wilting flowers, "I promise both of you, I will take good care of your son, he will grow into a good and kind man, he will know we love him and he will know how much you loved him too."

Tears blurred her vision as she looked past the present reality of the fresh graves to the young  
man Thad had been when she first met him. Despite his youth he had always been a friend she could count on, she remembered Sara too, her sweet and gentle nature had been hardened slightly over the years as the demands of being a Lawman's woman will do, but the hardening had only served to make her more remarkable. Kitty drew a deep and shaky breath, "Good-bye dear friends … good bye."


	6. Chapter 6

**Six**

The same afternoon they buried Thad, she received a telegram from Matt. He was in Nabob, Kansas, twenty miles from nowhere and still on the trail of the outlaws – two members of the infamous Sharlow Gang.

With the help of wanted posters, Christopher had been able to identify the men who had held-up the stage as Ray and Howard Sharlow. The Sharlow gang, led by their father Kingston had terrorized Missouri and Kansas off and on for years. Kingston had been a member of a Confederate guerilla band during the War Between the States, like so many of his kind he'd turned to a life outside the law in the years after. His boys had followed in his footsteps.

Dillon's message was brief - he was fine. Festus and Newly would be heading back to Dodge City shortly but he would be continuing with the search.

In the hopes he would still be in Nabob, she quickly sent a reply informing him of Thad's death. She was two weeks a bride and abandoned, she understood the reason; the call of duty and the badge had always been strong in Matt Dillon. This certainly wasn't the first time he'd left her to fend for herself. Now, not only was the lawman bound by obligation to his job but also by the desire to bring to justice the men who had robbed them of Thad and Sara Greenwood.

The following morning Kitty and Christopher took a ride out to the Roniger place. Kitty had some business to discuss with Bess and Will and she hoped their lively brood would prove a diversion to her little boy. While Kitty sat inside talking with Will and Bessie, Christopher got to know the Roniger children in general and the eight-year-old triplets in particular.

The only parents the little orphan boys had ever known were Will and Bess, having been adopted when they were only days old. The three lads had grown into beautiful children, their curly blond hair and blue eyes giving them an almost angelic appearance. As closely as they resembled each other in looks their personalities remained uniquely their own. The good citizens of Dodge City commonly referred them to as "quite a handful". Though they had a mischievous nature, they possessed good hearts, and were dearly loved and knew it.

**GS GS GS**

Christopher hung on for sweet life as the Roniger triplets took turns spinning the merry-go- round. Faster and faster it went, finally his head and stomach had had enough and he cried, "STOP!"

"What's the matter? You a baby or som'thin?" questioned Tommy boldly.

"No, I just wanna get off."

"Better let him off before he barfs, he's turn'n green," advised Timmy the observant one.

More sensitive in nature than his brothers, Benny scolded, "His ma and pa just died leave him alone…"

"Oh yeah? How'd they die?" Tommy wanted to know with his hands on his hips.

Timmy puffed out his chest importantly, "I heard Ma say, they was shot in a stage hold up."

"Wow!" The other two thirds of the trio exclaimed.

"So now he's gonna live with Miss Kitty and the Marshall." Tim concluded.

Benny walked over to Christopher and patted his arm, "We're orphans too, you know our Pa was a real live outlaw, and our Ma up and died when we was born, Lot's a women up and die when they have babies, and there was three of us, so that made it even worser."

Christopher nodded to each of the three boys. His head was still spinning, he thought he was going to cry or throw up, he wasn't sure which, but he was certain he didn't want to do either in front of the Roniger boys. Working his feet to the outside of the merry-go-round, Christopher said, "I'm gonna find Miss Kitty." He jumped to the ground and walked at an ever- quickening pace toward the house. He passed little Hanna Rose playing with Jezebel's new litter of puppies.

"Do ya wanna play with Jezzie's babies?" she asked as he passed.

Chris shook his head and his fast walk turned to a run.

**GS GS GS**

They sat around the old familiar kitchen table, drinking Bessie's excellent coffee while she served sugar cookies fresh from her oven. At five months pregnant, Bessie didn't move as fast as she liked and was forced to leave those chores, which required agility and mobility to her older daughters to tend to. But baking was like a therapy to the mother of many, there was something about the act of mixing and stirring and setting to bake that kept her nerves in check even with a houseful of rambunctious offspring.

The sound of the children's laughter drifted into the house and Kitty listened hoping to hear Christopher. She sighed when she didn't. Turning her attention back to their conversation she looked squarely at Will Roniger. "I'd like to hire Willie, to help out at the ranch. I've got cattle coming, branding to do … I know I've got to get the haying done. There's plenty of work and I need a man around the place." She winced involuntarily; "I don't know how long Matt is going to be gone." she finished plainly.

He'd never seen her look this dog tired, and he was sorely tempted to tell her, she and Christopher were gonna forget this foolishness about running a ranch and just stay with them until Matt got back. However, he knew well that look of firm determination in her eyes, and the unyielding set of her lips. He decided somewhat cowardly, he wasn't man enough to argue with her. Instead, he agreed that Willie would be a good help, while silently hoping Dillon would return soon. Standing behind Kitty at the stove, Bessie caught his eyes, and he knew she was thinking the same thing.

The door opened, amplifying the voices of the children in the yard, and there stood Christopher. Kitty smiled at him and held out her arm. He walked to her and let her pull him close. He wasn't crying, but the load of his sadness seemed an unbearable burden for one so small.

Bessie came over to him, "How about some milk and cookies?" she asked. But, he shook his head no, and then without warning, buried his head in Kitty's shoulder, she tightened her hold.

The door opened and slammed shut again, this time it was Hanna Rose. Her ringlet curls tied in pigtails, bounced up and down with each step she took. She was carrying one of the puppies and she was crying.

Christopher immediately moved out of Kitty's protective embrace and sat in the chair beside her. He warily eyed the flaxen haired intruder. He didn't trust any of these Roniger kids, not one little tiny bit.

"Miss Hanna, whatever is the problem?" Bessie asked. The little girl crawled up on her mother's lap with the pup still in her arms and said between sobs, "It's my puppy, Tommy says he's gonna die because he's the runt and his mama doesn't want him. Timmy said the runt is the smallest in the family … Mama am I a runt?"

"People can't be runts Hanna, and human mamas love all their children the same from the biggest right down to the smallest." Bessie emphasized the remark with a tweak to her young daughter's nose.

Kitty smiled at Hanna and then reached over and rescued the puppy from her arms. Holding the little creature in front of her she examined him. She thought him as healthy and roly-poly as the rest of his mongrel siblings. She was aware the pups had all been weaned and Bessie was on the lookout for new homes for Jezebel's brood. He was cute, and she laughed at him as his little tongue tried to stretch the distance to her cheek, while his tail wagged his whole body. A thought came to her, glancing first at Bessie for a go ahead nod, Kitty asked, "Suppose Christopher and I take this little fella? We'll feed him and take care of him so he can grow up as big and strong as his brothers and sisters? I think it'd be kind of a good idea to have a dog around the place for protection too."

Will chuckled, "The only thing that little mite can scare off is a flea, and come to think of it, not even that, you might want to give him a good Hilbee salt bath when you get him home ... you know just to make sure he don't bring no unwanted freeloaders along for the stay."

Still examining him Kitty calculated, "From the size of his feet, I reckon he'll grow some … he'll do just fine fleas and all."

Clapping her hands in delight, Hanna declared, "Oh that would be the bestest thing Miss Kitty."

"Good," Kitty agreed winking at Bess and Will, "and Hanna, you come see the puppy anytime you want to and your mama says its okay."

**GS GS GS**

That same day Willie Roniger took up residence in the Dillon bunkhouse and Kitty and Christopher moved home to the ranch on Silver Creek. It seemed strange to be there without Matt, but there was so much to do that she had no time to fret about his absence.

The ranch house had four bedrooms. Matt and Kitty's was on the ground floor along with a room off the kitchen, which had been designated as "Doc's Room." Kitty had promised her old friend it would be kept ready for the time he decided to give up his practice and retire to country living with the Dillon's. A stairway divided the upstairs into two large spaces. Kitty gave Christopher his pick and he chose the one directly above Kitty and Matt's room. The little boy helped as she aired out the linens and then dressed the bed with fresh sheets. They fixed up a box for the puppy by the foot of his bed and finally she tucked in both boy and animal.

"I'll leave the doors open, if you need me you just call and I'll be right here." She promised.

She was tired; every movement of her muscles seemed to demand an inordinate amount of energy. She was heartsick for the loss of Thad and Sara, and deeply aware of the responsibility she'd taken on in caring for their son. The obligation seemed all the more overwhelming without Matt at her side. Most of all she missed him, and though she tried to force loneliness from her thoughts it was impossible to do. Like a fly caught by a spider's trap, her struggle only made fast the hold of the web of sadness she'd worked herself into.

Sleep didn't come easy for Christopher either. That first night he lay in a strange bed, with strange sheets and strange smells and it all seemed so foreign to him. He felt as though he were still riding the Roniger's merry-go-round, spinning faster and faster, and he just wanted to cry out, "Stop!"


	7. Chapter 7

Seven

Kitty had postponed the arrival of their cattle once, but she realized if she were to stay on course with Matt's plans, she could not do so again. She'd need to hire more help, Willie was eager to learn but his experience lay in farming. So, shortly after their return to the ranch Kitty and Christopher went to town to hire some cowboys. That task was accomplished at the Long Branch. The hands would come later that day and set things up for the herd.

Their mission completed, Kitty and Christopher dropped by Doc's office to ask him to join them for breakfast at Delmonicos.

A tall young man dressed in Eastern finery was sitting at Adam's desk studying some paperwork. He jumped to his feet when Kitty and Christopher entered the room.

Doc, sitting beside the old roll top didn't rise, but motioned her in with his hand, "Come in, come in Kitty, I've got someone here I'd like you to meet." With a nod of his head he indicated the stranger. "Mrs. Matthew Dillon, I'd like you to meet my new associate, Dr. John Bledsoe."

She stared at Doc and her jaw must have dropped an inch. "Your a- associate?"

"Yes Kitty, I've been considering taking on a partner for a while now, since it doesn't appear I can talk Newly into doctoring, I want to make sure Dodge is taken care of after I hang up my stethoscope for good."

Bledsoe walked the three steps to take Kitty's hand, "Mrs. Dillon, Dr. Adams has mentioned you and your husband. I look forward to getting to know both of you better." He looked down at Christopher, "and is this your son?"

Christopher's head jerked up to look at Kitty, perhaps wondering how she would answer such a question. "Yes, Christopher is ours…" She left the sentence open ended figuring Doc would finish it once she and the boy had left. "Doc, I can see you're busy, we were hoping you'd be able to join us at Delmonico's, but maybe some other time."

Adams slipped off his glasses and tucked them into their case, "We'll just be a few more minutes here. John has a train to catch. He's headed back to Boston to make arrangements for his family to move to Dodge City. Tell you what; I'll meet you at Delmonico's in … say twenty minutes."

"It's a date, nice to meet you Dr. Bledsoe." Kitty said as she and Chris walked out the door.

**GS GS GS**

Seated in the restaurant with her cape draped over the back of her chair, Galen Adams the physician studied her. The dark circles under her eyes seemed more pronounced today, her face was thinner, she'd lost weight since the wedding, but her figured seemed off kilter. He reasoned that could be due to the fact she wasn't as tightly corseted as she had been during her saloon days but instead dressed in a skirt and shirtwaist. For a brief moment he considered she might be pregnant, but dismissed that idea almost immediately. At her age, with only one ovary, and the rest of her reproductive system damaged by scar tissue, the odds of that were slim at best. He decided she was just worn out, what she needed was rest, good healthy food and her husband by her side and not out in some god-forsaken territory chasing after killers and thieves. Still a nagging doubt plagued him, or more likely his basic instincts as a medical man.

She drank her tea, watching him over the brim of her cup, setting it down she asked, "Well Curly, are you finished with your examination?"

"Was I that obvious?" he asked.

"Umhmm," she confirmed. "Look Doc, I know I look kind of rough, and I admit I have felt better but I'm sure once everything settles down, I'll be back to my old self." She hardened her eyes almost defying him to say otherwise.

Unlike Will Roniger she couldn't intimidate him with a stare, "I think I should have a good look at you, just to rule out any medical problems." He replied still the physician. "Or maybe when my new partner gets to town, he should take a look at you."

Raising a sardonic eyebrow she replied, "If anyone is going to `take a look' at me, it's going to be you, but not until after I get a few things settled back at the ranch, I have a schedule to keep you know."

**GS GS GS**

The cattle were delivered the next day. Kitty explained to Christopher that they would start with a mixed herd, consisting of two or three older proven bulls, some steers to fatten for market sale or butcher purposes and some yearlings, females which hadn't been bred yet and then the bulk of the herd would be heifers and calves.

Christopher and Kitty watched eagerly as the cowboys worked the herd through the squeeze shoots and into the sorting pens. Suddenly the place was full of life, full of action, and there was noise everywhere - from the mooing of the cattle and the excited nickers of the horses, to the squeak of saddle leather, and the `hee-yaws' of the cowboys. Before long the large corrals Matt and Festus had constructed before the wedding were filled. When the branding had been accomplished the animals were turned out to open range, each bearing the **MK** brand.

Thereafter, Kitty threw herself into the day-to-day operation of the ranch, just as she had always done with the Long Branch. She studied the ledger books, read periodicals and made it a point to educate herself on the subject of cattle ranching as best she could.

As for Christopher he chose to stay in his own universe, daring to come out only when life's circumstances forced him to. The puppy became his constant companion. The dog was a miniature copy of his mother, Jezebel, black and white and fuzzy, his ears flopped with each step and his face set in a perpetual grin.

The lonely bride and the little boy ate their meals together in silence each thinking thoughts of those who weren't' at the table with him. She would attempt to draw him into a conversation from time to time but his monosyllabic replies would soon put a halt to that and they would drift back to their own worlds. Still they found solace in each other even without words and the extended periods of silence in each other's company brought a kind of healing.

**GS GS GS**

One week became two and then three and more; it was on the five week anniversary of her wedding that Festus and Newly stopped by the ranch on their way to back to Dodge City.

"Matthew was fine when we left him Miss Kitty." Festus told her, "He got your telegram about Miss Sara and Thad, we was all mighty sorrowful to hear that news."

Kitty nodded and bit her lip, she longed for the comfort of Matt's arms, and she was tired of being strong, "Ahh, Miss Kitty." Festus said. He put his arms around her in a brotherly way, patting her back and trying to console her. "It's alright Miss Kitty, he'll be home soon." She almost gave in to the tears, but the comforting embrace of her friend gave starch to her spine.

Newly O'Brien allowed a moment to pass, then said, "The Marshal asked me to give you this." He fished an envelope out from his saddlebag and handed it to her.

She took it, her eyes held his briefly before she slipped the letter in her apron pocket. At least for a little while tonight she would not be alone in her bed.

That night she tucked Christopher in as she had every night since he'd been entrusted in her care, after listening to his prayers; she kissed him and turned to leave his room but he called her back.

"What is it Christopher?" she asked, returning to sit by his side. His face had a worried expression.

"Do you think my Mama and Papa are happy now?" he asked.

Weighing her words, she answered slowly, "I think now that they are together they are happy."

"Miss Kitty, why did they have to die?"

"Sweetheart, I don't know the answer to that, I don't think any one does. It breaks my heart to know they are gone. I loved them, too. But," she moistened her lips knowing that what she said would be profoundly important to this child. "I try to remember all the wonderful times we had together. I remember how your Papa came to help me with my goldmine. Do you remember hearing that story?" She asked, knowing it was one he was familiar with. He nodded his head she smiled and continued. "I remember how happy they were when they fell in love and got married and how happy they were when they found out they were going to have you - and the joy when you were born. I remember all of those wonderful times and I keep them in a special place in my heart. When I feel especially lonesome for them, I take those memories out and for a little while they are with me again, and that way I keep them alive in my heart. Just like your Mama told you … look for her in your heart she'll be there…"

His voice was small when he said, "but Miss Kitty it hurts so much to remember."

There were tears in her eyes and she had to blink them back, "I know, and it will for a while, but one day - one day you will be able to take out those memories and think of them with a smile. I promise you it will happen."

He nodded, then reached up and put his arms around her neck, and pulled her close to plant a moist little boy kiss to her cheek. "Good night Miss Kitty."

"Good night Christopher, I love you." She said.

The puppy was waiting on the floor by Christopher's bed and she picked him up and placed him at the foot of the bed. The young dog turned around three times before he plopped himself down.

Life had sure changed for Kitty Russell she mused. It wasn't even nine o'clock when she washed up put on a clean nightgown and climbed into the great brass bed. Not so very long ago she would consider that as the time things were just starting to pick up. With only her kerosene lamp beside her bed burning for light, she placed the pillows behind her back, arranged her covers over her and then picked up the envelope that had been lying on her nightstand beside the lamp. She studied the travel worn paper. Her name was written in Matt's strong masculine handwriting and she let her fingers trace the letters as if in doing so she could hear him say her name. She carefully opened the envelope and took out the precious paper.

_Dear Kitty,_

_I received your telegram; I know how difficult this time must be for you. Thad and Sara were part of our family and we will miss them. I know your strength and that you are talking good care of Christopher __we will give him a loving home. Try not to worry, I will return to you as soon as I can._

_Matt_

Scribbled hastily at the bottom he'd added, "_I'll be looking at the stars tonight_."

Typical of Matt Dillon his words were brief; they included no lover like phrases. But the connection between the two had never needed words to express emotions, and just holding the letter in her hand reinforced that bond.

She climbed out of the bed and walked to the window to gaze up into the starry night.


	8. Chapter 8

**Eight**

Matt Dillon adjusted his position on the hard log; taking a stick he stirred the embers of the dying campfire, trying to coax a little more warmth from its meager flame. The buckskin nickered and he got up to check him, "What's wrong ol' son?" He asked, running his hand soothingly down the gelding's withers. Dillon was not a man known to carry on conversations with animals, but his tie with the horse was strong. This was the animal he wanted under him in a difficult situation, but like the lawman the horse was worn down by the long days on the trail, and Matt was concerned about a stone bruise developing on his right foreleg. He picked up the horse's hoof to inspect it at close range and was satisfied that at least by the dim campfire light it looked no worse. Giving a few encouraging slaps to his neck, Dillon allowed, "Just a few more days and we can head for home Buck."

He'd tracked the outlaws through Indian Territory, and back into the Big Windy; he'd lost them completely at one point and had to rely on instinct and luck to pick up the trail again. He was closing in on their hideout now, if things went as planned and his luck held out he'd have the Sharlows in custody by this time tomorrow. The whole idea put a bad taste in his mouth, and he spit into the fire, and stared as it sizzled in the flame. At the moment, he was angry at life and the evil it produced.

Long ago he had pledged himself to honor and duty. While often it was the hard road to go he had never questioned his choice. He had been married to the badge then, Kitty had been his mistress but it was badge and duty to which he had committed himself. Now through his own actions the tables had been turned and he found the badge a cold and unforgiving mistress, while his heart ached to be back with his wife. The hard cold ground, the dirty bedroll and the gnawing pain in his belly for good home cooked food, all served to remind him of how far from home he was. He stared into the sky, looking at the stars, thinking the joy of those last days at the ranch must surely have been a dream and longing for sleep and dreams to come take him home again.

He broke camp before sunup hoping to get an early start. The trail was difficult to follow in the rugged rocky country. It skirted around Ryer's Mountain, through the low timber, sloping upward. The great buckskin was moving slower and Matt thought he detected a slight limp - the stone bruise had worsened. Still Dillon dug in his spurs ignoring the pang of guilt as he did so. The way he saw it, both rider and horse were bound by the duty that would force them to continue until their job was accomplished.

The craggy path climbed higher through a stand of sentinel pines which offered relief from the mid morning sun. It was clear the trail hadn't been used much but there were fresh tracks made by two, maybe three riders. The way was littered with rocks and brush, which made each step difficult. The sun was high in the sky now, it bore down on them with full force, and both man and horse were lathered in sweat. He slipped from the saddle to lead his mount as the trail turned treacherous. Finally ground tying the buckskin, he crawled on his belly to a rock ledge overlooking a valley below. His eyes slanted against the force of the sun, as he studied the Sharlow hideout. Here was an old battered barn, a corral with several horses, and a shack that had been weathered by seasons of neglect. From his vantage point he saw cook stove smoke rising from the chimney. As he watched the door opened and a man threw a basin of slop water into the front yard. He inched his way back to the horse. After weeks of hunting he'd finally tracked them down - Thad and Sara's murderers, and his pulse quickened in anticipation of the capture. If Dillon were a betting man, he'd acknowledge the odds were against him, but then they always had been. More often than not, luck was his only ally.

Horse and rider made their way silently down the rugged timber lined trail to the valley below. Leaving the gelding in a wooded area he continued on foot. He edged his way to the cabin, slipping to a window, his gun in hand. He could make out three men inside and recognized two of them as Sharlows – Howard and Ray. The third he guessed to be Charlie Hanson a two-bit thief who was known to ride with the gang. It didn't look like the rest of the brothers were around or the old man, and their absence worried him.

Like a cat watching his prey, Dillon poised for the attack - he listened to the angry voices coming from within the cabin, "You shoulda killed that kid when you had the chance, ya know he identified ya, I figure Dillon's hot on the trail."

"We been through this before Charlie … how was I to know they was friends of Dillon ... and a lawman to boot, he weren't wearing no badge… sides, Pa Sharlow don't cotton to hurtin' no younguns."

"Dead men don't talk, and that goes for dead brats too."

Matt's heart hammered in his chest, adrenaline pumping energy into his exhausted body; he readied himself physically and mentally for the fight to come. He slipped from the window to the front door and kicked it open. "Hold it right there!" He shouted.

Charlie Hanson was momentarily startled, but instinctively grabbed his gun form his holster and fired, then fired again. Matt felt the bullet rip into his left shoulder the impact throwing him against the rough planked wall; somehow, he kept his balance and fired back at Hanson, hitting him in the chest. The outlaw doubled up and crashed to the floor, the lawman spun his gun to the other two men but they threw up their arms in surrender.

"On your bellies – down to the floor." Dillon ordered, trying not to let them see the fire of pain shooting from his shoulder.

He bound their hands behind them then ordered them back on their feet and out of the house, with his gun aimed to their backs. He tied each to a separate front porch post while he saddled their horses, and hauled Charlie Hanson's body on top of another. The fire in his shoulder didn't lessen, but years of practice allowed him to ignore the pain. It was a three-day hard ride back to Dodge with prisoners and a dead man and undoubtedly the rest of the Sharlow gang on their tail. Dillon could only trust luck would continue to play on his side.

**GS GS GS**

Ray Sharlow turned around in his saddle to call back to the lawman, "Ya need a doctor, let us go…you can make better time, and get to Dodge afore you're a dead man." The outlaw had spent eighteen hours on the trail tied to a saddle. His brother riding beside him was half conscious, still suffering from the side effects of a pistol whipping he'd received after attempting an escape. Trailing behind Dillon, their dead partner Charlie was bound over a saddle like a sack of old flour.

Sharlow continued to stare at the lawman; he didn't know how Dillon kept on going, the Badge was tough as hell. His shoulder had been bleeding off and on and he knew the lawman was fighting a fever now. Sharlow figured it was only a matter of time before Dillon collapsed in his saddle. Still they were closing in on Dodge and he felt a panic. His Pa and the rest of the boys weren't due back at the hideout for a week; they wouldn't even know what had happened until it was too late. He tried another tactic, intimidation, "When our Pa catches up with ya, you're gonna wish you was never born."

"Turn around and shut up Sharlow." Dillon ordered his voice menacingly tough, while his hand moved to his side arm letting the outlaw know he meant business.

It was hours later, nearly dusk that Matt pulled into Dodge with his prisoners. Nathan Burke had been the first to spot Matt riding down the street toward his office, and had run ahead to alert Festus and Newly. The sight of his deputies was the best thing Dillon had seen in days and prompted a slight smile on his face. While Newly locked up the Shallows, Festus helped Matt climb the stairs to Doc's. "Lean on me Matthew, you're plumb tuckered out."

The old doctor had been sitting at his desk, sipping a little medicinal brandy while reading a new textbook John Bledsoe had left for him. With his eyesight failing and his arthritic hands threatening his surgical skill he felt it imperative to at least keep his mind and knowledge up to date. He lifted his head from the book when he heard the commotion on the steps and looked up to see the door opening.

"Matthew come back Doc, and he needs ya." Festus said.

"Matt," the doctor exclaimed in alarm, "what in tarnation? Here, Festus, let's get him on the table." Gently Hagen eased Matt to the table where Dillon finally allowed himself to give in. He fell back to the hard surface as the pain he'd denied for the past three days finally closed in on him. He accepted the spoonful of vile liquid Doc forced in his mouth, and laid his head back again to wait for the blackness he knew would follow.


	9. Chapter 9

**Nine**

It was warm for October, and the ranch house had held the heat of the day. She and Christopher had taken their supper to eat on the porch at the corner table, afterward they lingered enjoying the early twilight. The moonless sky foretold a dark night and she brought a lantern to sit on the table so Chris could play in the cool evening a little longer.

The young dog had been officially dubbed `Puppy' for want of a better name. The mongrel came when he was thus called, so it seemed he was satisfied with the title as well. In the yard in front of the porch Christopher threw a ball for Puppy to fetch.

"Did you see that Miss Kitty?" Chris asked her. "Watch him, he'll bring the ball right back to me."

He tossed the ball to demonstrate, and Puppy enthusiastically chased after it tumbling once or twice over his own big feet. He slobbered over the ball until he finally got a good grip on it, and then ran all the way around the house, dropping it behind Chris. Turning on his heel he shouted, "See, I told you he'd bring it back." But when he tried to grab the ball, Puppy snatched it back and bounded away with it again.

Throwing up his hands in dismay, the little boy joined Kitty on the porch and sat next to her looking thoroughly dejected, She ruffled his hair, and said with good humor, "Well he did bring it back … he just didn't let you have it…"

At that Christopher had to giggle too, "Guess he's got some learning to do … huh Miss Kitty?"

"I guess so Christopher, but you keep working with him, he's turning into a fine little dog."

They both looked up when the heard a rider approach, it took a little while before they could make out the shape from the shadows, finally Christopher recognized the mule. "It's Ruth!"

"Miss Kitty, Miss Kitty…" Hagen shouted a fair distance away; he pulled Ruth to a stop and slipped from the mule's back at the front gate.

"We're up here on the porch, Festus, What's wrong?"

Hagen hurried up the pathway stopping in front of them, "Matthew done got back to town, he brung them two Sharlows with him…"

She stood up her heart was thumping and a queer feeling was making itself known in the pit of her stomach, "Why isn't he with you?"

"He done took a bullet in the shoulder, been carrying it around with him for a spell."

"How bad is it Festus?" She was trying to keep panic in check; Dillon had taken a lot of bullets over the years and she was acutely aware of Christopher who was standing next to her. She knew for his sake she had to remain calm.

"Ol Matthew's tough as an ox, but Doc asked me to bring you in, but don't you go worrying none…"

Willie had heard a rider coming in and came running up from the bunkhouse with his rifle in hand. She called out to him, "Matt's back, but he's taken a bullet, I'm going into town with Festus, could you hitch up my buggy please?"

"Yes'm" he replied, turning to run back toward the barn.

She took a deep breath willing calm control to her voice, "Chris I want you to stay here with Willie, while I go in town to see Marshal."

He had never defied her so it came as a surprise when he did so now, "No Ma'am, Miss Kitty, I'm coming with you." His voice was firm despite his young years, and a maternal instinct she wasn't aware existed, warned her to let him have his way.

"Fine, go on to the barn and help Willie with the buggy then see to your dog…"

The ride into town on the dark roads seemed intolerably long, "Can't you go any faster Festus?" She complained.

"Miss Kitty, I aim to get you to Matthew in one piece and to do that on the here black night, we gots ta go slow, like I tolt you, Matthew's strong as an ox, he'll be fine." She wanted to scream back at him, but she held her tongue, for she could see what this was doing to Christopher. As difficult as it was for her, to the little boy it must have seemed like his worst nightmares revisited.

There was a large group of town's people gathered in the street, waiting to hear word on Dillon's condition. They cleared a path for the threesome. She ran up the stairs pulling Chris behind her and threw open the door. Dillon was on the operating table, and it was apparent he'd lost considerable blood. Adams looked up briefly from his work and then returned to the problem of extracting the bullet. She moved to the space next to the roll top desk, where she had watched him perform numerous surgeries on the man she loved. But now she had Christopher and she couldn't bear for him to have to go through this again. "Festus," she requested, "Could you please take Christopher over to Ma Smaley's to spend the night?"

He nodded and said, "Come on Pardner, Let's me and you see if Ma has one of her extree special apple pies on hand…I got me a powerful hunger fer one of them, I'd guess a big feller like you could eat almost as much as me."

The little boy looked reluctantly up at Kitty, "Are you sure you don't want me to stay?" he asked.

She shook her head and smiled at him, "He'll be fine, sweetheart, I promise you."

Festus grabbed his hand and gently pulled him from the room, "Did I ever tell you about the time my Aunt Floyd got her big toe stuck in Uncle Hootie's rifle barrel?"

Kitty stared at Matt lying so still on the operating table, several days growth of beard covered his jaw, trail dust clung to his body and she thought he must have lost fifteen pounds since she'd seen him last.

The bullet safely extracted Doc started stitching him up, as he did so he said to Kitty, "He'll be fine…it took me a while to get the wound cleaned out, and the bullet was lodged pretty deep, but he'll be fine. I gave him a fair amount of pain killer, so he'll sleep for awhile." She smiled with relief, but suddenly she felt the room begin to spin around her, the back of her neck felt clammy and the all too familiar waves of darkness started to swell around her.

Newly began the task of gathering up the bloody sheets while Burke held open the laundry bag, O'Brien straightened his back and turned toward Miss Kitty. He saw her body sway and her eyes roll back, he rushed to catch her before she fell, but was too late. The corner of Doc's desk made contact with her head just before she hit the floor.

Adams glanced in her direction, and then continued with his suturing, confident O'Brien had the situation under control at least for the moment, and knowing his first duty lay in closing Matt Dillon's wound.

O'Brien did a perfunctory exam on the unconscious woman and then said to Burke who was hovering at his side, "Let's take her in back." And together the two men picked her up and carried her to the infirmary room.

Meanwhile, Doc finished with closing Matt's wound, and wrapped a bandage around his shoulder. "Burke." He shouted. "Get in here, and keep an eye on Matt for me."

"Sure thing Doc." he replied, hurrying from one room to the next; he took his position next to the lawman. There was nothing Nathan Burke liked better than to be part of the action, and he was smack dab in the middle of it tonight. He was pleased as punch.

Doc was frowning as he grabbed his medical back and went to the back room. He'd been worried about Kitty since that morning in Delmonico's. He'd felt she was over doing things with the wedding so soon after her appendicitis attack. He recalled his concern with her pallid complexion at the dinner party, and he hadn't missed the slight tremor to her hand on recent occasions. She had worked with him side by side, tirelessly taking care of Thad and now Christopher not to mention the added responsibilities of starting up the ranch. This was a case of pure exhaustion; he reassured himself, just a case of plain and simple pure exhaustion.

Newly moved from the bedside and Adams took his place. His skilled hands checked for head injury, noting the large knot from her contact with the desk. He took her pulse and raised her eyelids to look for signs of concussion. He studied her face for a moment and then did a visual exam of her body. The expression on his face showed his puzzlement and confusion. His instincts as a physician were telling him something he knew to be impossible.

Newly asked, "What is it Doc?"

He shook his head. "I'm not going to make any guesses at least not until I've done a thorough exam." With Newly's help they removed her outer layer of clothing draping her with a white sheet for modesty's sake.

She was still unconscious and Adams didn't know if it was due to the head injury or her body's need for sleep. Doc shook his head and swiped his moustache, "I don't trust that damn fool Burke, go on in by Matt, I don't want him moving around and opening up that shoulder.

When Newly reappeared in the front room Burke asked, "What's wrong with Miss Kitty?"

Newly shook his head, "Doc's still examining her."

The laudanum was beginning to wear off as the lawman on the table made his first moves toward consciousness. O'Brien did a routine check of his pulse and found it strong and steady.

The jingling of spurs on the wooded stairs announced his arrival even before the door opened. "I got Christopher all settled in at Ma's." He said in a loud voice as he entered the room.

Both Newly and Burke shushed him.

"Where're Doc and Miss Kitty?" he wondered.

"She fainted and hit her head on the desk." Burke blurted out.

Lying on the table Matt Dillon gradually became aware of his surroundings. He was aware of the pain in his shoulder and the bulky bandage covering the wound. In his semi-conscious state he could have allowed the medication to pull him back into the black dreamless state but he fought it. Maybe it was the hard table or the shoulder pain or the sound of voices. He was straining to hear what they were saying. He fought the drug harder, urging his body to move. A low moan escaped from his lips at the movement, and the pain brought him to full consciousness.

He heard Burke saying. "Doc's checkin her out now."

He forced his eyes open, looking around the room he searched for Kitty. Festus moved quickly to his side. "Matthew welcome back you ol' scudder, you're sure a sight for sore eyeballs."

"Where's Kitty?" Matt asked fighting Hagen's straight arm as he tried to sit up.

"You jest rest easy Matthew, Miss Kitty's in the back room a jawin' with ol' Doc." Hagen soothed.

"Yeah Marshal, she fainted and hit her head, Doc's checking her out, I bet he's been with her for 45 minutes."

"Hush up Burke." Festus hissed, hoping Matt was too groggy to make sense out of the freight agent's words. But Dillon had and he grabbed onto his deputy's arm and pulled himself up.

"Marshal, you're going to open up the wound," Newly warned moving in on Dillon.

"To HELL with the wound!" Dillon uncharacteristically swore, and then scowled at his friends, "Are you going to help me up or not?"

Festus and Newly looked at each other and then each took a side and helped him off the table and then walked him to the bedroom door.

"Well, OPEN IT." Dillon ordered, he was weak and shaky but nothing could have kept him from that room.


	10. Chapter 10

**Ten**

Adams jumped up from the chair when he saw Matt entering the room, "Matt, what in thunder … you dang fool, here sit down."

With Dillon in the chair, Doc checked his pulse and took a quick look at the shoulder, "Well at least you didn't open up the wound."

Dillon's eyes were fixed on Kitty, "What's wrong with her Doc?" he started to ask but stopped when he noticed her head move and her eyelids flutter open.

Kitty woke to find herself in Doc's infirmary bed, wearing one of the old man's scratchy cotton nightshirts and nothing else. Her head was pounding and she rightly assumed she'd hit it when she fainted. She slowly turned her head to see Matt sitting in the chair next to her. He looked pale to her despite his sunburned face. She stretched out an unsteady hand to comfort him.

Moving to the far side of the bed, Doc sat down, "Well hello there young lady," he said softly. She ran her tongue over her lips, her throat felt scratchy and her mouth dry. She asked, "Is Matt okay?"

"Well, he'll be a little stiff for a few days, but nothing he hasn't been through before, I'm more worried about the shock."

"What do you mean Doc?" she asked worriedly, trying to sit up, Doc gently pushed her back to the pillows. "I mean young lady; you gave him quite a shock tonight."

She nodded, "I don't know what happened, I guess you should know this isn't the first time I've felt like that. I was wondering …" she glanced at Matt, she didn't know if this was the right time to bring this up, but she continued anyway, "If I'm going through the change of life or something …"

Adams nodded grinning now, "You might say that Kitty,"taking her hand in his he said, "Matt and Kitty, it's hard for me to admit a mistake, but it seems I have a big one to admit to the two of you."

"Doc?" she was puzzled and still a bit woozy and she wished he would just say whatever it was he had to say.

"When I told you all those years ago that you could never become pregnant, well … I was wrong." She looked at him while the reality of his words slowly sunk into her heart and mind.

"What are you talking about Doc?" Matt asked totally confused.

The words came from her lips with surprised awe, "I'm pregnant?"

The old man nodded, and a wonderfully giddy smile of happiness lit his face while tears twinkled in the corners of his eyes. "I must be getting old," he chuckled, "to have missed this so completely, my dear I'd say you are over four months pregnant, and from my examination everything looks just fine. We're going to have to be extra careful with you. I want you off your feet for the next few weeks to build up your strength again…"

Matt interrupted Doc, "She's going to have a baby?" And as Doc Adams had predicted the shock was starting to take hold.

The doctor nodded his answer.

"Are you sure?" Dillon questioned anxiously.

"About as sure as I can be about anything, young fella, you're going to be a daddy."

Kitty stared at the man she loved and he stared back, and their faces lit up as they both smiled together. Dillon shook his head in amazement suddenly laughing out loud with the joy and wonderment of it all. Moving from the chair to the bed he pulled her to him using his good arm. The old man watched and listened and thought the music of their tear-sweetened laughter the happiest song he'd ever heard.

After a moment the old man got up, figuring they deserved some time alone, but before he left, he leaned over and kissed Kitty tenderly on the forehead and gave Matt a fond pat to his back. "Congratulations." He said shutting the door softly behind him.

"Move over Mama, Papa's climbing in." Matt said as he lay down beside her. He winced at the jolt of pain when he jarred his shoulder, but the discomfort had no effect on the joy he was feeling.

Just watching him made her wince too, carefully she moved closer to him until she was resting her head on his right shoulder. Her hands wrapped around his hand. "Over four months," she repeated incredulously. She started doing a little calculating, "Do you realize when this baby was conceived?"

"I haven't had much of a chance to think about it." He admitted, even in the dark she knew he was smiling.

"Just before I got sick, Oh Matt, if this baby could survive that, she can survive anything." He could hear the smile in her voice too.

"Oh, it's a she is it?" he teased.

"Umhmm, we already have a son Cowboy."

"So we do…" he was quiet for a breath, and then whispered for her ears alone, "it looks like we've been given a second chance Kitty."

Doc checked on his patients an hour later, they were asleep head to shoulder, hand in hand.


	11. Chapter 11

**Eleven**

The little boy stood on Ma Smaley's front porch with his arms wrapped around a pillar, his eyes fixed on a building down the street.

"Don't you go leaving that porch." Ma had warned him.

Christopher kept thinking of Marshal Dillon lying on that table in Doc's office, the same table his Mama had died on. Matt Dillon had lay there not moving, he remembered all the blood and he remember how white Miss Kitty's face had looked. He hugged the post tighter.

He hadn't slept well the night before, he was afraid to sleep because he knew Miss Kitty wasn't there to chase away the nightmares. The problem was he thought, his `daymares' were getting worse than his `nightmares." He felt his world spinning out of control again.

So now here he stood hugging the post that was holding up Ma Smalley's front porch, his eyes watching and waiting for some sign coming from Doc Adams front door.

He heard the squeak of the screen door open and slam shut behind him and heard footsteps on the wooden porch planks, but he couldn't take his eyes away from his view of the doctor's office.

Ma touched his shoulder, "Christopher, are you sure you don't want some breakfast?" she asked. "Here at least drink your milk." She held the glass in her hand hoping to coax a little nourishment into his growing body.

He shook his head and then remembered his manners, "No thank you Ma," he said.

Ma sighed and patted Christopher's thin shoulders, "You let me know if you get hungry, you hear." She stepped back into the house, but stayed to watch him through the screen door.

While she watched she saw him suddenly let go of the post. He stood still for a moment, and then rubbed his eyes as if to make sure they were seeing clearly. Before Ma could say a word, he flew off the porch and hit the ground running toward Doc's.

Ma lifted her gaze to the steps of the physician's office to see Matt Dillon slowly and carefully descending the stairs.

"Marshal Dillon, Marshal Dillon," he cried, he was running as fast as his short legs would take him, his hand pressed to his hat to keep it from flying off.

Matt stood at the bottom of the stairs watching the small boy running towards him, seeing it was Christopher, hearing him call his name, he moved forward in long strides quickening in pace until he too was running, they met in the middle of the street. Swinging the child into his embrace with his good right arm, Matt Dillon was oblivious to any discomfort from his wounded left shoulder.

"My mama and papa are dead and I thought you were too," he sobbed, his hands clinging to Matt's neck with all the strength he could muster in his seven year old body.

"I know Christopher, I know but it's going to be alright now, everything is going to be alright now,"

He carried the boy over to Doc's steps and sat him down beside him.

The child looked at the bandaged shoulder and the sling, "Does it hurt?" he asked.

Matt smiled, "no, it doesn't hurt too much." The simple fact was he had never felt this good before.

Chris looked up the stairs for a long moment and then asked, "Where's Miss Kitty."

"Well, ah, as it turns out Miss Kitty is the one Doc wanted to keep an eye on."

"Why?" he asked his eyes wide in alarm.

Matt chuckled in spite of himself. "Miss Kitty is ah, she's going to have a baby." Just saying the words brought the happy truth home again.

But Chris reacted with fear, "Oh no," he said, standing up and vehemently shaking his head, "no…"

Matt reached out an arm and pulled the boy close again, "She's not sick son. Miss Kitty will be just fine … she's going to have a baby."

The words of the triplets ricocheted in his memory. "Ladies can die … from that … the Roniger boys… told me…"

The reality behind his words became clear to Dillon; Christopher couldn't afford to lose anymore of the people he loved. Matt placed a tender kiss on top of the child's head then whispered in his ear, "We're not going to let anything bad ever happen to Miss Kitty are we Chris?"

The little boy turned to look into Matt Dillon's face. The strength and goodness of the man reached out to the child. Christopher smiled, and it was as if the sun had suddenly broken through the dark clouds, and the world had stopped spinning out of control.

"Come on, let's you and I walk over to Delmonico's for some breakfast, and then go back and visit Miss Kitty, you can see for yourself, she's just fine …" Dillon stood up and held out his hand for Christopher to take. The little boy hesitated, "Are you sure you're up to that Marshal?" He asked.

The big man smiled, "As long as I can lean on you from time to time, I'll be just fine." The child trustingly wrapped his small fingers around Matt's and together man and boy walked down the streets of Dodge City.


End file.
